The invention relates generally to a motor vehicle convertible top. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for replacing a damaged convertible top with a replacement top.
A conventional convertible roof of a motor vehicle has a relatively stiff but foldable outer covering, a metal frame, padding, and a relatively soft inner cloth headliner. The metal frame is an expandable and collapsible mechanism that allows the movement of the convertible roof between raised and lowered configurations. The conventional convertible roof (also referred to as a convertible top, soft-top or ‘rag top’) includes at least one window, usually the rear window. The padding is used for sound dampening and is bonded to the headliner, attached to the metal frame, or otherwise secured in the convertible roof. The window is held within a pocket of the soft-top and/or adhered thereto. The soft top attaches to a top portion of the metal frame and the interior headliner attaches to a lower portion of the metal frame; sandwiching the metal frame and padding therebetween.
There is a great need for replacing motor vehicle convertible tops. Over the years, many types of processes have been used to attach convertible tops to a motor vehicle. However, replacing damaged or worn out O.E.M. convertible tops with after-market tops can be complicated. Damage to the soft top can come from damage to the material of the soft top and/or damage to the window attached to and/or otherwise held within the soft top.
Headliners in convertible tops are very expensive and can cost as much as the exterior cloth convertible top. Unless a means is found to be able to attach the original headliner to an aftermarket top, the cost to purchase a separate top and headliner is prohibitively high, and owners will opt to purchase replacement tops only from O.E.M. dealers. This effectively eliminates aftermarket manufacturers from producing replacement tops for convertibles; a goal long cherished by convertible manufacturers.
Several O.E.M. tops employ molding to connect a soft-top to the headliner. However, this use of molding makes it difficult for the top alone to be replaced without also having to replace the headliner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,518 discloses a roof-lining system for a motor vehicle convertible roof. However, this system uses a combination of molding and an extrusion to hold a window in position. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,283 discloses a window mount for a motor-vehicle soft top. However, this system also uses a special molded extrusion that bonds the glass window into the fabric topping of the convertible top that is wider than the glass it encloses; the molding connecting to the headliner.
While processes, such as the one described above, may provide a means to connect a convertible top to a motor vehicle, such processes can always be improved.
Accordingly, there is a need for a replacement convertible soft top that can be used with the O.E.M. headliner. There is a further need for a process for connecting a replacement window to an O.E.M headliner. There is also a need for a convertible top where no molding process is utilized to secure the soft-top and/or window to the motor vehicle. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.